naked as we came
by theeflowerchild
Summary: AU. Anthology. SasuSaku. She says, "wake up, it's no use pretending." I'll keep stealing, breathing her.
1. deal breaker

**title: **deal breaker  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**prompt:** "i accidentally fell asleep in the bookstore you work in cause i read so much"  
**rating: **K+  
**author's note:** I found some cool prompt-list I really loved on tumblr, so I decided to make it into a prompt-challenge/oneshot-collection for my (CANON) otp: SasuSaku. The prompts are by tumblr user: xaquaangelx. Title and summary based on the song: Naked As We Came by Iron and Wine.

* * *

He came in almost every day, save for Wednesdays and Thursdays. He always sat on the same couch in the back corner of the store in the same, burgundy sweatshirt, with the same worn-out, black leather dress shoes. He never wore glasses when he came in, but always when he left. He never bought anything.

Now, Sakura had worked at the bookstore for an _incredibly_ long time—since the second week of her freshman year of college, to be exact—and Sakura knew the rules; one: no free refills on the coffee, two: no credit purchases below ten dollars, and three: no reading without purchase.

She just didn't have the heart to say no.

So, she allowed an unspoken deal of sorts to form. Normally, Sakura was not one to break the rules, and this boy should've been no exception… if it weren't for the fact that he was inexplicably _beautiful._ She was allowed to stare, as long as she didn't disturb him.

They had never even spoken, but it was almost as if they had their own little relationship, their own little agreement. She could trace the line of his jaw, and she made sure the seat was left clear for him. She could gaze at the unruliness of his deep, wild hair, and he promised not to damage the books he used. She could overwhelm herself with his slight build, and the tiny arch of his nose, and he always put his book back exactly where he found it. He would leave with a nod in her direction, and she wouldn't say a word to her manager.

That being said, she had no idea what to do with the lump of a man fast asleep in his chair far past closing time.

The second-to-last customer had already left a half hour ago. She had put away all the stray books, and shut all the blinds. She had turned off the coffee maker, swept up the crumbs, and packaged up the brownies. She had locked up the storage room, and closed up the cash register. She had even gathered her coat, and her purse, making as much noise as she possibly could. In fact, she was fairly certain she had nearly made a show of her closing of the store.

The last thing she wanted to do was have to go up to the man and wake him, the man she knew so well, but didn't know it all. It was against their agreement, for God's sake! She wasn't _supposed_ to talk to him; she was supposed to leave him be, nod at him, and let him go on his merry way—and yet, here he was, ruining everything by falling asleep in that damn chair.

He was so cute, too. His hair more ruffled than usual, his cheeks puffed and rosy, his lips slightly parted; he really was incredibly handsome, and now she had to wake him up.

For a moment, she considered just leaving him there. What was the worst that could happen? The doors don't lock from the inside; he'd just get up and leave when he was done!

Or, he could sleep the night away, and the manager could totally fire her tomorrow morning when she walked in to find someone sleeping right in the middle of the store that she _knew_ Sakura definitely hadn't missed.

And yet, Sakura weighed her options.

With a resigned sigh, she began slowly making her way toward the sleeping man. For someone who had been so loud earlier, she was more than timid enough now. Her heels barely clicked against the wood floors, her breathing soft and shallow. If she had been a little younger, and a little more naïve, she knew she'd be shaking terribly right now.

When she finally made her way to him she was able to get a much closer look. She'd never been this close to him before, actually, so she took a moment to soak him in; a long face, with a sharp chin, and an aristocratic nose. He had thin eyes, and thin lips, and a dark set of eyelashes that tickled his high cheekbones. His hair wasn't as dark as she had thought close-up; what once was a midnight black was now nothing more than a dark brown. His skin was clear, and smooth, and alabaster, like a statue she had seen in a museum. He was even more beautiful than she had imagined.

She coughed. "Sir?"

He didn't budge.

She coughed again, and stamped her foot for added affect. She flipped her long, pink hair over her shoulder, and said, "Excuse me, sir?"

He stirred for a moment, and mumbled something, but didn't say anything. For a moment, she wondered if he would put his book away when he woke, or if she would have to.

It didn't seem like he'd be waking up any time soon without a push, but the last thing she wanted to do was touch him—okay, it was the _first_ thing she wanted to do, but that didn't mean she _should_. She stared at him again for a moment, noting the flush on his cheeks, and the scar on his neck, before lifting her hand daringly close to his shoulder.

She gave him a light push.

"Sir?" she said again. He stirred once more. "It's past closing time."

He stirred one last time, turning away from her before, quite suddenly, jumping up from his seat. His book crashed to the floor, the noise louder in the silence of the dead store than it should have been. He looked startled more than anything, and downright adorable. Sakura barely jumped, only taking a step back for him to settle down.

"Oh, uh, my god, I'm sorry, what time is it?" he asked, having caught himself. His cheeks flushed even deeper, maybe in embarrassment, but his expression was apathetic at best. He picked up the book from off of the floor and cradled it to his chest.

"Ten-forty-five," she explained. She shifted her weight from the balls of her feet, to the tips of her toes, and back. "We closed a little less than an hour ago."

"I see," he said. He looked at the book in his hands, then back at her. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's no inconvenience at all," she said. "It takes me a while to close, anyway."

He made a noise of acknowledgement, before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, at any rate, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "It happens."

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off. "I really don't mean to cause you any inconvenience, especially since I know I'm not really supposed to be reading the books," he added with a small smirk.

She felt the blush creeping onto her face. As much as she called it a little agreement, she wasn't even sure if he knew he wasn't supposed to be reading the books all day, but there was her answer. "Oh, well, I mean—"

"Thank you," he said. He looked at her for a moment before adding, "Sakura."

"I, well, you're welcome." She effectively took the book from his hands and offered him a small smile. "Have a good night, please come again."

"I will," he said, his smirk widening. If his expressionless face was enough to get her going, that smirk caused heat to bubble within her she really didn't want to acknowledge at the moment. "Goodnight."

He sauntered toward the door, hands deep in his pockets, only to glance her way one last time, and wave haphazardly in her direction.

With a sigh, and a blush she was sure wouldn't subside for at least a few minutes, she placed the book back where it belonged on the shelf. His personality had been just as she had imagined: curt, arrogant, and overwhelmingly enjoyable.

It wasn't until after she made it to her car that she realized she had been wearing a name-tag.


	2. drunk in love

**title:** drunk in love  
**pairing:** SasuSaku  
**prompt:** "we're the only sober ones right now au"  
**rating:** T  
**author's note:** You can thank Beyoncé for the title. A variation of this happened to me at a party last night (it was a train wreck, I'm a mess of a human being who should stay away from the sauce but I'M NOT GOING TO BECAUSE I'M HONESTLY A GEM WHEN I'M DRUNK AND I GET MAD TAIL so) and was like "this needs to be a story" and then I remembered this prompt and I was like DUN DUNAH DUUHHHHHUHUHUHUH.

* * *

Sakura doesn't really know the guy, but she is sure of one thing:

He's _totally_ gorgeous.

Whenever she goes to these stupid parties, without fail, he's there, nursing a cup of beer and running a hand through his wild, black hair. She wonders if he's a brother, but she's never seen him wear the letters associated with the fraternity. He's all sharp angles and long limbs, with eyes as dark as charcoal and alabaster skin.

She hasn't really met him. He's pumped the keg for her a few times, and they've been in the same joint circle twice. He's always talking to that blonde kid—What's his name? Nagato? Naruto?—that's in her biology class. She knows that what's-his-name's a brother, so she's deduces that he must be a friend of the frat.

Without fail, he's here tonight, of course, nursing a cup of jungle juice made with the finest box of wine and twenty-dollar-jug o' vodka. He never dresses up or down, always in a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and he has the cowlick to end all cowlicks. Or maybe it's bedhead.

She never happens to run into him until she's totally obliterated, and tonight is no different. When Sakura is drunk, she is a mess—a hot mess—but a mess, nonetheless. She stumbles and trips over her words and why did she wear a skirt because everyone is surely going to see her bum? She giggles, and touches everyone's shoulders when she talks to them. She smiles and drinks more and laughs and kisses pretty boys, or at least boys that look pretty when she's drunk and it's very dark. She never goes home with anyone.

When he's pumping the keg for her, she smiles and bats her pretty eyelashes, and for a moment debates if she'll say anything.

They've never actually had a conversation before, which is odd, because Sakura talks to everyone. But this boy—she doesn't know his name—is intimidating and, from what she believes, totally out of her league. He's the cutest boy she's ever seen, and she thinks she's average at best.

"Thanks," she quakes, tracing the lines of his high cheekbones and the curve of his smirk.

He nods his head, and steps back towards his group of friends. It seems like he's always there if she needs a drink, but she doesn't question it.

It's getting late and she's three drinks past five which is too, too many, and Ino is yelling at her to get a move on. She frowns and whines, _"but he's so cute, Ino!"_

Ino rolls her big, blue eyes. "Not as cute as my Shika!" she responds, and pulls her fling-of-the-month back into another heated kiss.

Sakura uses this as an excuse to get another beer.

He's there, of course, pumping the keg and getting ready to shoot into her red cup. She smiles as he fills up her cup and wonders if he's been counting, because she certainly hasn't—is this her seventh? Eighth cup? She frowns when she sees all the foam.

He's about to step away, but this is the drunkest she's ever been, so she turns to him and smiles and says, "What's your name?"

For a moment, he looks surprised, but then he smirks. "It's impolite to ask somebody's name when you haven't introduced yourself first."

She furrows her brow, but then nods her head. "Sakura," she offers. "Sakura Haruno."

He nods his head and his unruly hair falls in his eyes. "Well, I'm Sasuke," he responds. "Sasuke Uchiha."

She's not sure if he's mocking her, but she doesn't really care at the moment. "Come here often?" she asks, and giggles.

He rolls his eyes. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Uh…" she thinks for a moment, and then says, "Are you from Tennessee?"

He simply stares in response.

"Because you're the only ten I see!" she finishes, giggling madly. She wonders if she looks cute.

He barely laughs; it's more like a harsh breath than anything else. "Wow, you're terrible."

She frowns. "I'm a _catch."_

He raises an eyebrow and says, "I'm sure you are."

"Okay, okay," she says, hand up in defense. She takes a huge swig of her beer. "I've got one."

"Lay it on me," he says and takes a tiny sip of his own.

"Nice shoes," she compliments, pointing toward the offending objects. "Let's fuck."

If he were anybody else, he would've dropped his jaw, but he's apathetic at best and she finds it endearing. "Wow."

"I know, I know, take a moment to soak that in, and then you can whisk me away," she says and throws her arms back in a theatrical feat that probably looks crazy more than adorable.

He looks at her funny, but then shakes his head and takes another big sip of his drink.

"You're really cute," she blurts out. "Good for you."

He shoots her an incredulous look, but then smirks. "Thanks."

"You got a girl, Sasuke Uchiha?" she asks.

He takes a moment before saying, "Something like that."

"Is she here?" she asks.

He nods his head in the affirmative.

"Are you totally gonna get it tonight?" she questions, and shakes his shoulder for added affect.

He does actually look taken aback this time and she relishes in it for a moment. He does say, "Probably not tonight."

"Awe, why!?" she asks, frowning.

At this, he raises a curious eyebrow. "Doesn't this upset you?"

"Doesn't what upset me?" she asks, confused.

"That I'm trying to get with another girl," he says. "Doesn't this… bother you?"

Immediately, she shakes her head and laughs, pink hair everywhere. "No, of course not! I think you're hot, I'm not in love with you," she quips, and smiles a brilliant smile.

He looks confused for a moment, but then laughs along with her. She thinks she would be happy hearing it every day. "Well, if you must know, it's because I think if I make out with her sober, it'll be more special."

She nods her head. "I understand that."

"Come on, Sakura, we're going!" Ino sings as she twirls past her, straight towards the doorway.

Sakura doesn't even have a moment to think. "It was nice meeting you, Sasuke!" she says, and brings him into a quick hug.

She's out the door before he can even say goodbye.

* * *

For once, she avoids the shots passed to her in the dorm and they get to the party fashionably late. A sober Sakura is a confused Sakura surrounded by dozens of drunken teenagers gyrating on a makeshift dance floor.

When she sees him, he's leaning up against a wall, alone. He doesn't have a drink, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he nods his head to the blasting house music that could turn into a hilarious throwback at any minute. He's even more gorgeous when everything isn't blurry.

She immediately saunters up to him, confident in her sobriety, and smiles. "Sasuke, right?" she asks, but she knows she's right.

He doesn't even look at her. "I'm surprised you can remember."

"Why's that?" she asks.

"Do you know how much you had to drink last weekend?" he questions, and it could easily seem pompous, but she believes he's joking.

She laughs. "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about."

He scoffs. "I'm sure."

"Are you in the frat?" she asks, leaning against the wall right next to him. She's sure he looks exponentially cooler than her.

"No," he says, but then corrects, "I might be pledging."

"That's really cool!" she says. "This frat seems pretty chill."

"I guess," he agrees. He shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"You're not drinking tonight?" she questions, suddenly aware that he's very much sober, and a little more irritable.

"You're not drinking tonight?" he counters.

She shrugs. "I wasn't really in the mood."

"I was going to," he says, "I just hadn't started yet."

"So what's stopped you?" she asks.

"Well, remember that girl I told you about?" She nods her head. "Turns out she's pretty sober tonight, so I think I might make my move."

She thinks for a moment, and then nods her head. "That's probably a good idea," she says. "Where is she?"

He finally looks at her. "Right next to me."


End file.
